


something about devotion

by actmademoiselle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetic, also cas is just generally stronger and better in a fight than any of them, and about Dean trusting Cas even in the midst of this mess, not being able to say why, this is basically about devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actmademoiselle/pseuds/actmademoiselle
Summary: Dean drops to his knees and he can hear Bobby follow.‘Trust my decision. After all, was I not the only one of my brothers to choose your side during the Apocalypse? Everyone thought I chose wrong, and look at us now. You doubt me. With time, you will see the benefits of my choice. You will see it was done for you,’ Castiel says coldly.I did it, all of it, for you, echoes in Dean’s mind. An alley, fists. An angel, full of fury, and all he used were his fists. And this is what you give to me?, echoes in his mind.‘Maybe the world does not need another God,’ Sam interjects, and Dean almost gets a heart attack, because Sammy is not kneeling.-----------------------------A short fic about an alternative scene following Cas killing Raphael in 6x22/7x01.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	something about devotion

> _What makes you act the way you do?_
> 
> _I don’t know. It’s something - something -_

Something about being a god. Something about a successful coup. Something about power.

(Something about love.)

Something about devotion. Something about belief. Something about faith.

Something about failure, something about no more.

Something about love.

* * *

After Castiel says _You will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you_ , he keeps looking at them expectantly. Expectation turns to irritation, but one that has thousands of tempests behind it. His eyes, blue as the sky, are clouded, with lightning ready to strike. Dean suddenly remembers the night after he tried to say _yes_ to Michael, and Cas threw him into walls in an alley. He remembers the fury, the righteous anger, and most of all, his complete inability to fight back.

Dean suddenly does not want to see what fury would look like on a Cas with godlike strengths and abilities.

So he drops to his knees, and he can hear Bobby follow. He can feel Cas’s gaze focus on him, like it always does; the burning sensation of it. He lifts his head up and their eyes meet.

‘Will you be a good God, Cas?,’ he asks.

Something about looking up whilst on his knees. Something about the previous calm that Cas’s gaze used to bring him. Something about Cas’s constant revivings, something about the last time he asked Cas if he were God, something from all of that makes his voice come out soft, not angry.

A smile appears on Castiel’s face, but it is not Cas’s.

‘I will protect you all. You will be safe with me. The world will be just,’ he says, and he enunciates all the words in a way that at no point resembles Cas’s speech.

‘Maybe the world does not need another God,’ Sam interjects, and Dean almost gets a heart attack, because Sammy is not kneeling. 

‘The choice wasn’t of ‘if’, but ‘who’,’ Castiel says, turning towards Sammy.

‘Cas,’ Dean croaks out. ‘Sammy didn’t mean it, Cas.’

The eyes are back on his.

‘I believe Sam is capable of speaking for himself,’ Castiel tells him, and then he is facing Sam.

Dean can hear Bobby getting up behind him, but if he can hear him then Cas - just-killed-an-Archangel-with-a-snap-of-my-fingers Cas - can hear him too. So Dean stays on his knees, damn it.

Something about hope. Something about Cas allowing them to find the witch instead of smiting and entire town back when they barely knew each other.

Dean stays on his knees.

‘You might want to take some time to remember your loyalty,’ Castiel says coldly. ‘Trust my decision. After all, was I not the only one of my brothers to choose your side during the Apocalypse? Everyone thought I chose wrong, and look at us now. You doubt me. With time, you will see the benefits of my choice. You will see it was done for you.’

 _I did it, all of it, for you_ , echoes in Dean’s mind. An alley, fists. An angel, full of fury, and all he used were his fists. _And this is what you give to me?_ , echoes in his mind.

Castiel is looking at him, and Dean wonders if he’s reading his mind. A blink, and Castiel is standing in front of him, his head at an angle that looks unnatural even on him. He reaches a hand and touches Dean’s cheek, angles his head up. He looks at him in satisfaction, with pleasure, as if Dean has passed some test.

‘Dean,’ he says, and pauses, and damn him, that does sound like Cas. ‘You had doubts, and still you tried to stay loyal for the longest time. Now you have doubts, but you follow my order. Even saints were doubtful first. I forgive you your failures.’ He has this benevolent smirk on his face, and this isn’t Cas.

And then he disappears. All the air leaves Dean’s body at once.

‘Dean?,’ Sam asks, walking towards him. He’s so tall he’s now casting a shadow all over Dean, and Dean shuts his eyes for a moment. They’re all alive, him, Sam, and Bobby. That’s good. That’s good.

‘I’m okay, Sammy,’ Dean says and gets up.

‘He’s not gonna be fooled by this display for long,’ Bobby says and moves towards the exit.

‘No,’ Dean stops him. ‘No, let’s search this place. See what toys Crowley’s been hiding. We have time. He’s not gonna come back so quickly, he has Raphael’s buddies to busy him, don’t you think?’ That’s what he says, but what Dean thinks is - he’s not gonna come back because he was satisfied. Because Castiel asked _profess your love onto me, your Lord_ , and Dean - Dean fell to his knees and looked up and there was something in his eyes, he knows it. There was something in his eyes that Cas was looking for, or otherwise he wouldn’t have smirked the way he did.


End file.
